


Welcome Home, Baby Papa!

by KaliopeShipsIt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Army, Civilian Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Pregnant Stiles, Soldier Derek Hale, Trigger warning:, Unplanned Pregnancy, deployments, mention of PTSD, mention of past injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 19:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliopeShipsIt/pseuds/KaliopeShipsIt
Summary: Ten days after Army soldier and family father Derek has left for his latest deployment, his mate Stiles gets some thoroughly unexpected news.Six months later, the Alpha returns to a very big surprise.





	Welcome Home, Baby Papa!

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise, my lovelies! 
> 
> Essentially, I'm taking a super brief hiatus from my fic hiatus, because I watched an incredibly cute video of a Navy soldier returning to his wife's pregnancy surprise on Youtube and my muse was not to be contained (meaning that I basically banged this one out in two sittings, which is pretty much unheard of for my process, especially considering that me writing a Stiles mpreg is pretty much a surprise on its own, haha).
> 
> As usual, a couple of WARNINGS before we get started :). 
> 
> Basically, this story is intended to be a super fluffy fluff-piece, but the life of soldiers and their spouses often is not. 
> 
> Therefore, without intending to distract too much from the story, I included some bits and pieces that reflect the difficulties that can come with such a commitment.
> 
> Though it will not be graphically discussed, there are passages in this story that strongly hint at the fact that Derek has at one point been injured in the line of duty and suffers from PTSD as a result. 
> 
> If that triggers you, please proceed carefully.
> 
> As many of you know I'm not American and though I know quite a few veterans, all of my descriptions of US army life are based on research and second hand knowledge. If I wrote something that is incredibly unrealistic, feel free to let me know in the comments and I'll be more than happy to fix it :). 
> 
> Finally, this is not meant a political statement, nor an endorsement of any kind of military intervention currently taking place on our planet. 
> 
> What it is, however, is a tribute to the kickass army spouses, army 'brats', and veterans I know, who are making it work in situations that I can't even imagine. 
> 
> If that sounds like a story you might enjoy, please have fun and a wonderful rest of the day!

“Daaaaaady, there’s a monster in the potty!”

“Sorry love, Daddy can’t come right now!”

“Daaaaaaaddy, there’s a really, _really_ big monster in the potty!”

“You’re a big girl now, I’m sure the monster is more scared of you than it would be of me!”

"Daaaaaaddy, the monster wants to eat me!”

"Max, can you please go and help your sister with her imaginary monster situation?”

"Nope, sorry Dad.”

“ _Daaaaaaaaddy,_ the monster eated my pinkie!”

“Maxy, come on, I really need to finish this and I can’t …”

“ _Daaaaaaaddy! Help me!”_

“Max, can you _please_ go and help your sister?”

“I’m _busy_ , Dad!”

“ _Daaaaaaddy!_ ”

“Oh for heaven’s sake, what could you possibly be … are you kidding me right now? Maksymilian Severin Hale, put the tablet down _immediately_ and go help Kasya or else you and I are going to have a _talk_!”

“But _Dad_...!”

“ _Now_!”

On a hot July day, eleven years and five months ago, Stiles had spent twenty-two grueling hours pushing out a cherubic infant with his Alpha father’s hazel eyes, Stiles’ button nose, and a full head of adorably curly raven hair.

If anyone had asked him during the ordeal, Stiles would have contemplated breaking noses at even the suggestion that birthing the kid was actually the _easy_ part of parenthood.

Now, however, faced with parenting a delightfully prepubescent moody teenage Alpha who was terrorizing the village and scoffing at the idea of a daily shower, Stiles was quickly beginning to see the error of his ways.

“Daddy, I can’t find my tiara!”

“That’s ok sweetheart, you don’t need the tiara right now.”

“Yes, Daddy! I need my tiara! Papa says I’m his princess and a princess wears a tiara, so I _have to_ wear my tiara!”

“Well, I’m sorry, but Daddy doesn’t have time to look for your tiara right now, Daddy needs to finish making this sign for Papa, because Daddy’s a procrastinator and now he’s almost out of time.”

“But Daddy …”

“Solveig Henrietta Hale, you need to start taking better care of your toys! I’m sorry, but I don’t have time to find your tiara for you right now!”

Stiles let out an exasperated breath when his nine-year old Omega daughter stormed off with dramatically bouncing pigtails, lips wobbling and crocodile tears already shimmering in her amber eyes.

The Omega winced when his older daughter’s door slammed shut, deliberating whether he had time to abandon his craft project for a second so he could remind his forgetful offspring that they didn’t slam doors in this house.

He looked at the clock and let out a curse, noticing with dread that he barely had thirty minutes left before they needed to head to the airport.

The suspicious growling, squealing, and splashing noises coming from the bathroom also did nothing to reassure him that they were actually going to make it on time.

Then again, the Hale-Stilinski family hadn’t been on time for anything ever since they’d brought home their third child, so Stiles figured he shouldn’t be too hard on himself.

“Daaaaaaaddy?”

Stiles closed his eyes and took a deep breath, counting to ten before he grinned at his five-year-old Omega son Stellan.

“Yes buddy?”

“What does procrester mean?”

“Say what now?”

Stiles raised his eyebrows in confusion and Stellan repeated his question patiently, his big hazel eyes shining with curiosity.

“Oh, sorry buddy, Daddy was using big words again. A pro _crastinator_ is someone who has to do a chore and leaves it until the very last minute. I meant to make this sign for Papa last night, but then your siblings were being a little rambunctious and Daddy completely forgot about it.”

Stellan cocked his head, considering his father’s answer carefully.

“Do you mean like when Uncle Scott comes over to watch us and wants to cook us spaghetti with hot dogs cut up like little moons, but then we play x-box until it’s five minutes before you and Papa come home and we get cocoa puffs instead?”

Stiles let out a chuckle and proudly ruffled Stellan’s hair, simultaneously making a mental note to have a talk with his best friend in the near future.

“Exactly! Listen, buddy, I really need to finish this sign for Papa, so can you please go and put your shoes on like a big boy?”

“Yes Daddy,” Stellan said easily, hopping off his chair and heading towards the hallway.

Stiles watched him go, wondering if it was acceptable to shed a couple of hormonal tears over the fact that his sweet little baby boy would soon be just as moody and unimpressed with his parents as his teenage brother.

A loud crash sounded from the bathroom, followed by an ear-splitting screech that effectively destroyed Stiles’ attempt at fatherly sentimentality.  

Stiles dropped his glitter pen and let out a growl that the imaginary monster in the bathroom would have definitely been proud of.

It was official.

They were going to be _incredibly_ late.

 

 

================

 

 

When Stiles pulled out of their driveway exactly twenty-nine minutes and forty seconds later, he was feeling rather impressed with himself for being on time _and_ having solved almost all of his offspring’s crises.

The sign wasn’t as pretty as he’d envisioned but it would do the job, sitting in the trunk of the car and making butterflies fluttering around inside his belly.

Solveig had found her tiara under the bed at the last minute and was wearing it proudly, even though it didn’t quite match the rest of her colorful outfit.

Stellan’s shoes were mismatched but on the right feet and he’d even managed to tie his laces on his own, which he’d already declared proudly a total of fifteen times.

Max had agreed to leave the tablet at home and was currently entertaining his excitedly giggling four-year-old Alpha sister Kasya, who had successfully slain the monster _without_ flooding the entire bathroom.

Again.

For the sixth time in as many months.

 _Six_ months.

It made Stiles ache that Derek had been gone for six months, six months during which he’d missed Max’ eleventh birthday, Stellan’s first day of kindergarten, Kasya’s first broken arm, and Solveig’s ninth birthday.

In July, Derek had sent Max a baseball cap he’d worn on his way into the desert and Max had been proudly wearing it on his way to school ever since.

In the beginning of August, Stiles had taken many pictures of Stellan’s adorably big boy outfit on his first day and he knew from Derek’s army buddy Boyd that Derek had proudly shown them to everyone at the base, whether they’d wanted to see them for a fifth time or not.

When their rambunctious little Alpha girl Kasya had broken her arm on the playground in the beginning of September, Derek had spent a week calling Stiles whenever he had had a free second, his words so obviously intended to soothe and reassure _him_ that the Omega hadn’t had the heart to comment on the fact that his big, strong Alpha had sniffled his way through every single call.

In November, Derek had sent Solveig a simple but beautiful dress for her birthday and their Omega daughter had worn it to school for an entire week, beaming and feeling like a princess straight out of 1001 nights.

There were other things he’d missed, too, moments of anxiety, shock, joy, and even more shock.  

They wouldn’t be able to get any of these moments back, but Stiles had known what he’d signed up for the day he’d married a member of the military.

He’d known and accepted the life Derek could give him, and though he sometimes wished he’d fallen in love with a teacher, bank teller, or gardener, he wouldn’t have changed their family for the entire world.

He’d met Derek on his first day of high school, but it had taken two years and eight months for Stiles to fall for the slightly older boy, though he now knew that Derek had been stoically pining for him from the moment the gangly Omega had accidentally bumped into him in the hallway and dropped a whole stack of books on him.

Derek had taken him on their first date four weeks before the Alpha had graduated from high school and Stiles had spent an exciting couple of weeks sharing ice cream, trading kisses, having long phone conversations deep into the night, and engaging in over the clothes groping with the adorably smitten Alpha.

He’d been simultaneously disappointed and a little bit relieved that they hadn’t gone all the way by the time Derek had left for army boot camp and Stiles had started his summer job at the ice-cream parlor, not sure he could have let Derek go otherwise.

Even so, the first week without Derek had been devastating and his father had assured him that he was going to meet other Alphas, that he didn’t have to marry the first Alpha he fell for, and that being a soldier’s mate was something one had to think through very carefully.

Stiles had understood where his dad had been coming from.

As a sheriff, John Stilinski had been well aware of the strain a dangerous job could place on a marriage and on the partner that was left behind, and Stiles knew it was only natural that he’d wanted to avoid a similar situation for his son.

It had been too late for him, however, his heart and mind irrevocably set on making an honest Alpha out of one Derek Johann Hale.

They’d written each other secret letters through most of Stiles’ Senior year of high school and Derek had surprised him on the day of his graduation, his skin tanned and his physique muscular from a year of rigorous training.

Six hours after accepting his diploma, Stiles had lost his virginity to Derek and Derek had lost his virginity to Stiles.

By the time Derek had left for his first overseas deployment six months later, Stiles had successfully finished his first semester of college and accepted Derek’s proposal to marry him.

After a long seventeen months that had sometimes felt like years, Stiles had finally jumped into Derek’s arms at the airport and kissed him breathless.

Five weeks after that, Stiles had become Stiles Stilinski-Hale and John Stilinski still claimed he hadn’t cried like a baby during the entire ceremony.

Instead of going on a honeymoon, Derek and Stiles had used their money to move into a small apartment close to campus, where they’d spent the most difficult and most exciting two years of their life together.

Derek had been stationed on a base nearby and they’d actually been able to be a couple on a daily basis, a situation that neither had been familiar with and that had brought with it some challenges they’d had to navigate.

They’d fought some, laughed more, and made love a lot in that little apartment, where they’d lived until the week after Stiles had graduated from college.

The place would always hold a wealth of memories for Stiles and he’d been sobbing like a child when they’d handed the keys to the landlord, Derek’s arm wrapped around him the only thing that had been holding him upright.

… at least that’s what Derek liked to claim, though Stiles distinctly remembered _him_ sniffling quite a bit and _Stiles_ having to comfort his sentimental, big, strong Alpha hunk of a husband, much to the Omega landlord’s amusement.

The truth, of course, lay somewhere in between. 

In hindsight, Derek had definitely shed some tears, but Stiles had also been a little bit more emotional than the situation warranted, especially when they’d closed the door to their bedroom for the last time.

Then again, he figured he should probably cut himself some slack, since he’d been five months pregnant with the little one they’d conceived in that very bedroom and Stiles was reasonably sure that no hormonally challenged Omega in their right mind would have been strong enough to say goodbye to such a special place _without_ at least a little bit of sniffling.

They had moved from Northern California to an army base in Wisconsin because Derek had been assigned to a new post and even though Stiles had missed his father and friends terribly, their new home had been much bigger and much better suited for their growing little family.

They’d put the finishing touches on the house by early April and experienced their first Wisconsin surprise snowstorm a week later, followed by two days snuggled up in their new place during which they had properly christened every room and – Stiles liked to insist – would have definitely made a baby, had he not already been thoroughly knocked up.

May had come and gone and Stiles had spent the last two months of his first pregnancy nesting, napping, eating, and getting bigger than he’d ever thought possible, though he now knew that at least part of his excess weight gain that first go around had been both to blame on Stiles mistakenly believing that eating for two literally meant double and on Derek’s lack of restraint when it came to showing off his provider skills.

He’d been incredibly content, however, big, round, and glowing with happiness right until the moment the whole thing had stopped being joyful and turned into a splatter movie instead, complete with sound effects recorded in the fiery pits of hell’s torture chamber.

Stiles did not make that comparison lightly, considering that he’d completely torn up his nether region during the birth of his big-headed ten pound Alpha first born, all while melting in 99 percent humidity and 100 Fahrenheit heat that even the hospital’s air conditioning hadn’t completely been able to combat.

Max had made up for the ordeal of his birth by being unbearably cute, however, and looking at his sobbing husband holding their beautiful baby-boy had definitely distracted Stiles from at least thirty-five percent of the post-birth glory that had been pushing out a placenta, getting sown up, and just generally feeling like a pipe bomb had exploded up his privates.

Max had been eight months old when Derek had been deployed again and Stiles had sent Derek photos of their little boy every day for twelve months, reasonably sure that only his baby’s cheerful smiles and avoiding the news like the plague had kept him sane during the longest year of his life. 

When Derek had returned he’d been a little thinner than usual, a few grey patches in his beard and a couple of silver streaks in his hair that served as a testament to the horrors of war, but his eyes had been as warm as ever, his hug just as strong and his love just as unconditional.  

Their son had turned two five months later and after Derek had helped their little boy blow out his candles they had opened the biggest present together, their families’ cheers full of joy when pink balloons with a big letter Ω had popped out of the box, revealing the little one already rounding out Stiles’ belly to be a beautiful Omega girl.

Derek’s next deployment had been scheduled the week after Stiles’ due date and even though Derek had almost had a heart attack when Stiles had yelled him awake in mid-November, Stiles himself had been secretly relieved that Solveig had induced herself three weeks early by breaking Stiles’ water with a rather enthusiastic kick.

Stiles had never seen his husband cry as he had on the day he’d had to kiss his Omega, his son, and his four weeks old infant daughter goodbye, holding on to Max and Solveig so tightly that it had taken almost an hour of Stiles’ gentlest kisses and reassurances until Derek had been ready to let their babies go.

Missing out on pretty much all of Solveig’s firsts had been tough for Derek, especially since he’d already missed Max’ first words and learning how to walk.

However, Stiles had been lucky to get most of it on video, sending it to Derek whenever he could.

Derek had been scheduled to return just in time for Solveig’s first birthday but then Stiles had gotten a call that he’d never wanted to get, a call that had left him breathless and that he’d remember until the day he’d die.

In the grand scheme of things, Stiles knew they had been incredibly lucky and he’d reminded himself of that every excruciating day of the six weeks and five days that Derek had been recovering in a hospital on a base in Germany, too far away for Stiles to pack up their babies and be with him.

Stiles was grateful for each scar on Derek’s arms and legs, because their existence meant that Derek still _had_ his arms and legs.

However, he also hated them with every part of his being.

He hated what they stood for, he hated those who were responsible, he hated that countless others hadn’t been as lucky, and he hated that countless others would not be as lucky in the future – not just their soldiers, but also those who spoke in different tongues and _especially_ those who would never reach an age old enough to understand the war they’d been born into.

For most people, war was just another news item on television, a small segment that was either delivered factually or through heated rhetoric, incendiary speeches meant to light the fires of hate and xenophobia in the hearts of the close-minded.

For Stiles, the reality of war was forever etched into the skin of the man he cherished above all, the body that held on to him at night and that he treasured with everything he had.

Physically, Derek had been one hundred percent recovered by the time Max had turned four.

The emotional wounds had taken longer to heal and some of them had merely scabbed over, ready to burst open again if poked or triggered just right.

They had both learned to cope with it, but it had been a hellish process, one that had included too many fights, too many tears, not nearly enough therapy sessions, and endless discussions with their insurance company.

It had also taken almost a year of couple’s counseling, which hadn’t just saved their marriage at its most vulnerable point but also made it stronger.

Half a year after their last couple’s therapy session and two months after they’d moved the entire family to Louisiana for Derek’s new posting, Stiles had sat on the edge of the tub holding a positive pregnancy test, a beaming Derek kneeling in front of him.

They hadn’t been actively trying to conceive but they hadn’t exactly done anything to prevent it either, so it had been a surprise but not necessarily a shock.

Derek hadn’t stopped smiling for the entire pregnancy and Stiles’ worries about being alone with three kids during Derek’s next deployment had mostly dissipated the moment he’d first laid eyes on his beautiful Omega boy.

Long before Stiles had gotten pregnant with Max, he and Derek had agreed that Stiles would get first say in naming any Alpha children they had and Derek would get to name their Omega babies, which was why Maksymilian’s name was spelled the Polish way and Solveig’s name was an acknowledgment of Derek’s Scandinavian ancestry.

They had known Stellan was an Omega boy early on and Derek had chosen his name and middle name weeks before he’d been born, but when their baby had come out looking like a carbon copy of his Alpha father, Stiles had suggested passing on Derek’s middle name to their second son instead.

It hadn’t taken too much effort to convince the proud papa and for a while Stiles had foolishly thought that Stellan Johann Hale had completed their family.

Stiles’ thoughts on the matter had come to a screeching halt only a few short months later, his eyes wide with disbelief as he’d stared at yet another positive pregnancy test.

Despite their families’ teasing, Stiles liked to emphasize that they had actually managed to avoid an Irish twins situation by two days and six hours.

However, he’d also rather emphatically declared the baby factory closed for business the day after they’d brought Kasya Malgorzata home, his voice raspy and his hair standing every which way, a screaming infant in one arm and a wailing one year old in the other.

In the four years that had passed since, they had finally managed to move the family back to Northern California, allowing the children to see their grandparents whenever they wanted and giving Stiles and Derek more time to be an actual couple, now that they had a long line of willing babysitters they actually trusted living in the vicinity.

Derek had also been deployed twice more.

The first deployment had been a blessedly short three months when the kids had been nine, seven, three, and two and Derek had left for the second one just a little over six months ago.

Even though Stiles had never missed him more, so much had happened during that time that it seemed as if half a year had just flown by.

It had taken a lot of tears, patience, and perseverance, but Stiles was a deployment pro by now, capable of simultaneously juggling work, keeping their home intact and his nerves in one piece, raising their children, soothing their fears, and dealing with his own anxieties as best he could.

He was such a pro that he’d been able to adapt quickly when a completely unexpected additional challenge had presented itself ten short days after Derek’s departure, a situation that he’d never before experienced during one of Derek’s deployments.

Derek had left in the middle of June and Stiles had spent the entirety of July and a good chunk of August wondering what to do, going through the motions by day and lying awake at night, his uncertainty and longing for Derek keeping him up until the early morning hours.

The situation he’d found himself in had been entirely unexpected, the possibility of it not even considered, but it wasn’t really unwelcome to Stiles and he knew without a shadow of doubt that Derek would feel the same way.

Stiles’ first instinct had been to tell him, of course, but when he’d called Derek in the beginning of August, the Alpha had been gone on a mission and unavailable, giving Stiles four days to collect his thoughts and calm his breathing enough to reconsider his course of action.

Derek’s mission wasn’t as life-threatening as past deployments had been, but Stiles knew that his mate was under lots of stress and had to focus, something he couldn’t well do when he was constantly worrying about the family he’d left behind.

Therefore, Stiles had kept his mouth shut by the time Derek had finally managed to return his call, sounding exhausted and weary and like he was really trying to hide all of it from Stiles.

Keeping his mate’s mind as unburdened as possible had seemed like the most sensible solution in the beginning, but the longer Stiles had kept silent on the changes happening at home, the more excited he had become about the possibility that was now presenting itself.

Stiles was many things – intelligent, passionate, a hard worker, a loyal Omega to his Alpha, and a good parent who made the occasional mistake.

He was also a sarcastic bastard, occasionally obnoxious, and mischievous to his core, a character trait he’d mostly gotten under control since becoming a parent, but that occasionally still got the best of him … especially when he saw those parts of himself shining out of his children’s eyes.

However, Derek _adored_ the more complicated parts of him, the ones that made him who he was and that couldn’t have cared less about societal norms and state funded Omega behavioral science literature.

Additionally, Derek also loved a good surprise, despite all of his protestations to the contrary.

Keeping the secret for so long had been a challenge, of course, up to and including some increasingly creative camouflaging when Derek demanded to see photos of all of them, careful maneuvering during their rare Skype calls, and more than one chocolate treat as a bribe in exchange for the younger kids’ silence.

His hard work had paid off, however, and it was going to be Stiles’ best surprise yet.

He just hoped his beloved mate wouldn’t be too upset with him for hiding it in the first place.

 

 

==================

 

 

“ _Papa!_ ”

Derek had barely made it past the barrier at the gate exit when his four children all but barreled him over, clinging to him as if they never wanted to let him go again.

Stiles was seriously tempted to do the same, so he tightened his grip on the sign instead, large enough to cover his entire torso and proudly proclaiming the words, “Welcome Home, Baby Papa!” in bright pink and neon blue sparkles.

Derek’s eyes found his for a moment, crinkling at the corner and full of warmth and affection that sent tingles all the way down to Stiles’ toes, even after almost fifteen years of marriage.

Then Derek bent down to smack kisses on chubby cheeks and raven hair, his increasingly misty eyes flashing red like the proud Alpha papa he was.

“We missed you, Papa!” Solveig declared dramatically, her thin but deceptively strong arms locked so tightly around Derek’s neck that Stiles was impressed he wasn’t already turning blue.

“We really did!” Max confirmed, his arm thrown around Derek’s shoulder and his face scrunched up with the exact same stoic expression Derek usually wore before he _got something in his eye_.

Stellan had curled up under Derek’s free arm, content to snuggle into his papa’s side, and Kasya had all but succeeded in her quest to climb on Derek’s shoulders, her tiny hands tugging at his ears and her legs coming perilously close to kicking Solveig's head.

“Guys, let Papa breathe!” Stiles called out fondly, shaking his head in mock exasperation when Derek demonstrated that he was perfectly fine by standing up with Stellan still in his arm, Solveig clinging to his neck, and Kasya riding on his shoulders, keeping a firm protective hand on one dangling leg.

“I missed you guys, too! So much!” Derek said warmly, his eyes once more seeking Stiles’.

Stiles was about to vibrate out of his skin with nerves and excitement but he held his ground, his fingers still gripping the sign tightly as he watched Derek carefully set Solveig and Stellan on the ground and then lift Kasya off his shoulders, throwing her in the air once and catching her with a twirl before he set her down as well.

Max held up his arms expectantly, gesturing towards Derek’s bag, and Derek handed it over with an indulgent smile, not quite able to hide his grin when Max let out an oof-sound under the unexpected weight.

“You should go say hi to Daddy!” Max declared, nodding towards Stiles and biting his lip with barely contained excitement.

Grinning in agreement, Derek crossed the space between them with large steps, clearly intending to sweep Stiles into a bone-crushing embrace.

Stiles waited until he was an arm’s length away, holding the sign a little higher to draw Derek’s attention to it.

Derek paused for a split second, smiling brightly, his arms already reaching out to Stiles.

His heart pounding, Stiles dropped the sign, revealing what had been hidden behind.

“Surprise, Papa,” he said softly, taking in the sight of his shell-shocked mate.

Derek’s arms were still spread wide but he had come to a full stop right in front of him, his eyes as big as saucers and his mouth gaping.

Stiles held his breath as Derek swallowed heavily, rapidly looking back and forth between Stiles’ face and his impressively round middle.

Even though he could still hear his own heartbeat thumping in his ears, Stiles couldn’t help but raise his eyebrows when Derek reached out a finger and poked his abdomen, his mouth silently opening and closing like a fish.

“Welcome back, my love. We missed you very much,” he said, rather proud of himself for sounding almost casual.

Derek kept staring at him in shock, once more reaching out a hand to touch Stiles’ belly, palming the wide expanse of it in disbelief and letting out a shocked gasp when something pushed back from the inside.

“This is _real_!” Derek finally whispered, both hands now firmly pressed against Stiles’ seven months pregnant stomach and standing so close that the Omega could count the colors in his stunned mate’s eyes.

“This is real,” Stiles confirmed, his shoulders sagging in relief when Derek let out a sound that was both a laugh and a sob, his lips already stretching into the gorgeous smile that Stiles had missed so dearly for the past six months.

“A … another baby?” Derek asked, exhaling shakily when there was more movement under Stiles’ stretched skin.

“Two, actually. We’re having twins,” Stiles corrected him gently, letting out a breathless laugh when Derek’s eyes instantly snapped to his belly, as if he could confirm Stiles’ words just by looking.

A second later, Stiles found himself breathless for an altogether different reason.

Kissing Derek when he came back from a deployment was always a special experience, but Stiles couldn’t remember ever being kissed like this.

It was as if Derek was pouring every single feeling coursing through his body into the kiss, leaving Stiles almost overwhelmed with the sheer intensity of it.

At one point he could feel wetness on his skin and he raised his hands to frame Derek’s face, thumbing away the tears that were rolling down his mate’s cheeks.

“I love you,” he whispered when they broke apart for air, resting his forehead against Derek’s and soaking in his familiar smell, the soothing scent of his Alpha that was already uncoiling the tension he’d been carrying for months.

“Are you happy?” he asked even more quietly, smiling when Derek let out another choked sob.

He knew they were going to have a conversation about this in the very near future, a conversation with a capital C that would include many questions, anxious what ifs, and possibly a little bit of grumpiness.

Right now, however, with Derek smiling at him through his tears and his hands protectively cradling his belly, Stiles definitely didn’t regret his decision to keep the pregnancy a surprise.

 

=================

 

 

“I still can’t believe it!” Derek whispered into Stiles’ ear an hour and a half later, both arms firmly wrapped around the Omega’s abdomen and his nose tucked against the crook of Stiles’ neck, as if he was trying to compensate for missing out on six months of Stiles’ pregnancy smell all in one sitting.

“How did you manage to keep this to yourself? How did the _kids_ manage to keep this to themselves?”

“Let’s just say that Reese’s are a powerful incentive,” Stiles replied, placing his hands on Derek’s and interlacing their fingers.

Derek huffed out a laugh, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like “Only _your_ children!”

“It wasn’t easy though. I spent more than a month going back and forth on whether to tell you or not. I almost gave in and called you when the doctor told me it was twins, but the kids convinced me that it would just make the surprise even more awesome. Were they right?”

In lieu of an answer Derek gently turned Stiles’ head to the side, capturing his lips in a gentle kiss.

“You’re unbelievable!” Derek whispered when they broke apart, his tone warm and just a tiny bit judgmental.

“That’s why you love me,” Stiles replied, biting his lip when Derek let out a soft groan and once more buried his face in the crook of Stiles’ neck.

“I do. God help me, but I do. So much. So _damn_ much, Stiles!”

Kissing Derek was never not going to be one of Stiles’ favorite activities.

Kissing his Alpha with all the pent up pregnancy horniness he had been dealing with on his lonesome for the past couple of months was something else, though, sending sparks up and down his entire body and making him pleasantly tingle in all the good pla…

“ _Boys!_ ” someone said loudly, followed by an exaggerated cough.

“Sorry Dad,” Stiles said quickly, flashing his father a guilty little grin.

John Stilinski groaned, jerking his head towards the two big boxes sitting on the lawn.

“Listen kid, when I volunteered my backyard to host a surprise gender reveal party I was expecting to be surprised with the gender of my new grandkids, _not_ with the need to arrest their fathers for indecent exposure! Can we get on with it now? There are two boxes to open and a massive slice of cake calling my name!”

“Glad to know you’ve got your priorities sorted, Dad,” Stiles teased, gently tugging at Derek’s hand to pull him towards the boxes, filled with balloons that would reveal the genders and sexes of their new babies to them in just a few moments.

“You really don’t know yet?” Derek asked once they came to a stop in front of the boxes, grinning from ear to ear when Stiles shook his head.

“Nah. I wanted you to be able to share at least one surprise with me and this seemed like the perfect way to do it.”

Derek lifted his hand to his lips in response, kissing his knuckles with such tender affection that Stiles almost forgot about the boxes for a second.

“Come on, Daddy!” Kasya yelled, bouncing up and down on her uncle Scott’s shoulders in excitement and snapping him out of it.

“Shall we, Papa?” Stiles asked, beaming at Derek and placing his fingers on the edge of the first box.

“I love you!” Derek confirmed, his fingers joining Stiles’ on the lid.

A minute later, Derek was kissing him again and Stiles didn’t mind their whooping audience one tiny bit.

One of his hands was grasping Derek’s face, once again wiping tears from his cheek.

The other was tightly wrapped around the strings of two balloons floating above their heads, one bright pink and one bright blue, each adorned with the letter Ω.

 

 

===============

 

 _2 Months and 2 Weeks Later_  

 

“Breathe, my love. That’s it, you got this, you’re almost there, I love you!”

Stiles inhaled deeply, his hand gripping Derek’s tightly and his gaze never leaving his husband’s face.

“That’s it, that’s good, you’re doing so good, in and out, in and out, in and …”

“I swear, if I didn’t love you so much I’d …”

Derek broke off and went right back to his breathing exercises, gripping Stiles’ hand even tighter and very deliberately not looking to his left, where a curtain was separating them from a sight that neither of them necessarily needed to see.

“Just keep breathing my love,” Stiles reminded him with a small grin, trying to tune out the sound of the doctor and nurses’ muttering and the clinking of medical instruments.

Derek was clearly trying to glare but he was much too nervous to use his eyebrows to their full potential, settling for a shaky little huff instead.

His smile was a little lopsided but it was there and Stiles squeezed his hand encouragingly, finding the sight of his frazzled husband incredibly endearing.

It was Stiles’ first C-section after four natural births, made necessary by Twin A’s breach position inside her cozy if seriously cramped temporary living quarters.

His Alpha had been incredible during the first four births, supportive, caring, and not afraid to get his hands dirty.

Derek had seen his body do things they didn’t speak of ever, he’d cleaned up a colorful variety of messes without needing to be asked, and he hadn’t even blinked an eye when Stiles had thrown up all over him not once but _thrice_ during both Solveig and Stellan’s birth.

After dutifully staying next to Stiles’ head with Max, Derek had hovered behind the doctor when Solveig’s head had breached the birth canal, and even though Stiles had been in a hell of a lot of pain at the time, seeing the immeasurable wonder on Derek’s face had given him strength in between the two contractions it had taken to push out their oldest Omega child.

With Stellan, Derek had expressed his desire for a more hands on approach and Stiles’ amazing OBGYN had indulged him, taking care of everything but the moment that Stellan had slipped out of Stiles and allowing Derek to be the first person their son encountered on the outside world.

Derek’s strong, gentle hands had also been the hands that had welcomed their delivery surprise Kasya and having Derek place her on Stiles’ chest and tearfully telling him that she was an Alpha girl was one of Stiles’ most cherished memories.

In short, he’d been Stiles’ rock and anchor four times and Stiles figured that he could now return the favor.

He was a kick-ass Omega that way.

“I love you,” he told Derek again, trying to ignore the uncomfortable tugging sensation he could feel despite the powerful anesthetic, aware that they were only moments away from meeting their new babies.

Derek bent over to press his lips against Stiles’ forehead, silently mouthing endearments that Stiles could feel all the way down to his bones and that he returned with all of his heart.

A second later, it was with his Alpha’s lips still pressed against his skin and their fingers tightly clasped together that Stiles heard the first cry of their new baby girl.

Their son followed only moments later, a little tinier than his sister but his screams every bit as outraged over all the commotion.

When the babies were placed next to his head, Stiles nuzzled his nose against their little faces, whispering the names that Derek had carefully chosen into their tiny ears and welcoming Roscoe Anderson and Linnea Ingrid into the world. 

“They know you!” Derek whispered tearfully and Stiles smiled tiredly but happily when the babies began quieting down, soothed by their daddy’s voice.

He wanted nothing more than to hold them properly, cradle them to his chest and let them listen to his familiar heartbeat, but he was still getting sown back together, so he’d have to wait for just a little while longer.

However, watching Derek protectively cradle their tiny babies in his big arms was more than just the next best thing – it was utter perfection.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand back on hiatus I go :). I hope you enjoyed my lovelies! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are, as always, very much appreciated! 
> 
> P.S.: Roscoe is indeed a Nordic boy name and I was rather thrilled when I figured that one out!


End file.
